Certain methods and systems previously been used for securely storing and sharing confidential information. Some such systems employ cryptography, such as public/private key encryption, to protect information.
Cryptography alone is insufficient to protect certain confidential information, such as healthcare information, for example. Regardless of the strength of the encryption technique, the encrypted confidential information is only as secure as the control of the keys for encryption and decryption.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems, methods and devices that enable secure management of encryption keys. Specifically, a need exists for a system for securely storing and sharing information which manages encryption keys separately from the encrypted information to limit access to underlying information only to those who are authorized.